The present disclosure relates generally to a countertop oven for heating foodstuff and, more particularly, to a counter top oven having a 4-bar linkage mechanism attaching the oven door and the oven housing.
Countertop ovens are used to toast, bake, broil, or reheat foodstuff. Conventional countertop ovens typically include a housing defining a cooking cavity within, with an opening to access the cooking cavity. A door is generally hingedly affixed to open forwardly of the housing to selectively enable access (when the door is in an open position) or block access (when the door is in a closed position) to the cooking cavity. The door is typically either hinged at the top edge such that the door opens upwardly and away from the cooking cavity or at the bottom edge such that the door opens downwardly and away from the cooking cavity.
Countertop ovens are manufactured in different sizes to accommodate a variety of different user requirements. Large countertop ovens, for example, may be approximately 12 inches high, 21 inches wide, and 17 inches deep and define a cooking cavity approximately 9.5 inches high, 13 inches wide, and 13.5 inches deep. Pursuant to their name, countertop ovens are generally placed atop a countertop, such as a kitchen countertop. Generally, standard kitchen cabinets are installed between 16 inches to 18 inches above the countertop according to code. Consequently, one challenge associated with manufacturing and selling, specifically, the larger size countertop ovens, where the door opens away from the cooking cavity is ensuring sufficient countertop or cabinet clearance. Overhanging cabinetry in a conventional home kitchen generally prevents the door to move upwardly, unimpeded, between the open and closed positions thereof.
Therefore, for countertop ovens where the door opens upwardly, it would be advantageous to invent a mechanism between the housing and the door that would enable the door to move between the open and closed positions thereof in close proximity to the oven housing, in order to clear low cabinetry.